fanfictionworldffwfandomcom-20200214-history
Illusionist Owl
Illusionist Owl is one of Kurotsubasa's recent members who joined after the Guild saved her and her owl from the Red Savages. ---- Story Illusionist Owl or Illu in FFW enjoys writing little odd stories with different twists and turns, surprising people at her plot lines or pull them in due to the stories being different from the norm or just something fun. Likes exploring to get new inspiration for her stories or ideas for her plots to keep people on edge. Appearance Illu is about 5'6 feet tall, with long dark purple hair that goes down almost all the way down her back, she has a thin and lithe body since her body frame is mostly suit for speed rather then power when she fights. One her forehead she has the sign of Saturn (think Sailor Moon), with red eyes and a light skin tone. Illu always has a long red scarf around her neck over a long sleeve lavender jacket with white edges, a blue tube top underneath it that matches the blue skirt she has on as well with knee-high brown boots. Usually around her waist under her jacket she has her bag that contains her herbs for both healing and poions. Personality She's a bit shy in the beginning when she meets new people but she's very friendly once she gets to become closer to others. Tends to speak softly when she's unsure or nervous about something....has a bit of a confidence issue but she'll do whatever she can to protect her friends. She also hates it when any mention of her 'condition' is talked about and would rather avoid anything having to mention it in front of her friends, she can get really defensive about it. Pre-Cannon Before joining up with Kurotsubasa Illu had mainly used FFW to escape her confines in the real life due to her not being able to do much because of her weak heart. She was mainly an explorer of the world, doing what she thought was interesting with her friend Aeon of Ragnarok and his guild who was the person that had gotten her startd on the game. Aeon mainly would be the one to drag her off to the next interesting place barely allowing her to get a word in at times, the others would follow as well just to keep an eye on them especially Illu but she didn't mind since she loved FFW. Illu trained hard to overcome her shyness and fear of other people besides Aeon and his guild who helped train her a bit in their speciality where she picked up a few things from. Cannon(FFW) Illu first made her appearance as a captive and unwilling assitant to "The Red Savages," a viscious gang inside Fanfiction World. After the bounty for the Wings of Creation was given out she was blackmailed by the gang leader Ripper to bring Shadow to them or lose her pet Mukurowl. After meeting and trapping Shadow and Bella into one of gang's safehouses, Shadow reminded her that she had a choice to do whatever she wanted to. Illu then finds the courage to help Shadow and Bella defeat Ripper and the Red Savages. After Speed arrived to arrest the Savages and Illu for being an accomplice Shadow gave Speed and the Admin evidence of Illu's innocence and she was free to go. Illu has since been a member of Kurotsubasa, being their designated support and healer as well as a scout. Illu has since then helped with finding Punnya's master Ravena Felidae and participating in the Eclipse Tournament. Weapons/Items Pet: Illu has a pet owl named Mukurowl/Muku-chan. Mukurowl is a small white miniature owl with a red and blue eye, that fits in Illu's hand. Mukurowl can use minor illusions to hide himself, change size (such as staying in miniature form since he likes being carried, or growing big enough for Illu to ride on his back) and attack people he feels is a threat to Illu. Bag: Illu's bag has an assortment of status affecting bombs for a quick escape or emergencies, and plants and herbs to heal others, also inside her jacket are pockets swen in that carry several seeds that are poisonous plants that she can use to create in case she needs to restock on her poison/venom supply. Poison Garden: In the kurotsubasa base and the Atherion guild she has a garden to herself where she tends to her plants making sure they're healthy and full for when she needs to harvest them for her poisons. She has two venus fly traps there to guard the plant from insects trying to eat the plants that she fondly names them Midori-chan and Haya-kun, she also gets acid from these two but won't harvest them. Daggers: Illu has a set of daggers that are coated with poison that she uses in battle. Glaive: A special weapon, it is shapes exactly like Sailor Saturn's glaive, the glaive can extend in length and the blade can be released to launch forward using a chain connected to the staff and blade of the weapon. Poison: Being a poison specialist, Illu has a wide variety of poisons that she keeps on her person. All of Illu's poisons have different effects that she uses in battle. Violin: Her weapon when shes only in her full demon form. Fiction Powers Katekyo Hitman Reborn Chrome Dokuro/Mukuro Rokudo/Mammon Illusions: As her name implies Illu's main way of battle is using illusions to confuse her enemies. Illu's illusions can have many effects in battle such as: *Can create illusions to make it seem like something's burning, mess with someone's senses (sight, sound, speaking, touch…etc..). *Make illusions of elements to block or attack. *Use as a disguise on herself or another or to blend in with the crowd or hide something or someone. *Make herself disappear from sight, into the surroundings (Chameleon like camouflage). *Create illusions of different creatures/plants. Fairy Tail Wendy Marvell-Support Abilities: When not healing or casting illusions, Illu uses support magic to boost her or anothers' abilities (spells can be combined) for a certain amount of time. *Vernier: Increase Speed, Movement, and Mobility. *Arms: Increases damage output to limbs (arms/legs). *Armor: Increases defense. Minor Ability: Droy's Plant Manipulation: She can't make large plants like trees or forests out of nothing she needs to have a medium namely seeds, in order for her to manipulate the plants and make them grow at an acceralted rate so she can harvest them to combine them together for her poisons. She can manipulate only the plants that comes from the seeds she collects and small plants/shrubs. One Piece Magellan's Poison Abilities: Illu has immunity to any poison (even poisoned foods) which allows her to be able to cure someone if poisoned. Illu can also: *Can breath out a purple mist that either: # A corrosive Poison that melts. #Poisons her target (area-affected attack). *Her body can generate poison allowing her to use a variety of attacks: #Blowing tear gas bubbles to stun the opponents. #Coat her daggers in poison. #Manipulates poisons into attacks (shapes them as animals to attack opponents). Original Power Demonic Transformation Hybrid form: '''The mark on Illu's head glows and Mukurowl combines with her changing into an owl-hybrid fighter resembling a harpy as her hands and arms turn to wings and her legs become that of a birds with large claws. that makes her illusions stronger and more deadly as well as her talons having poison tips in them. '''Full Demonic Transformation: '''Unlike her hybrid form Illu has another form she can transform into though without the use of Mukurowl. This form of hers is sealed in a way similiar to Ravena and Felis the only difference is Illu has no recollection when she's in this state nor can they communicate. The symbol on her forehead disappears releasing the form completely changing Illu's appeareance from her normal and hybrid form. Her hair extends until it touches the ground turns a snow white color losing her usual purple strands, her form becomes more mature and taller as her outfit changes to that of a sleeveless kimono with the same color scheme as her jacket with a slit on the right side as her scarf becomes the obi that wraps around her waist staying its red color and she becomes barefoot as well. Her wings appears on her back as her ears sharpen and purple marks appears on her face, mainly her eyes giving her eyes the look of an owl. Techniques/Magic Birds of Prey: Illu can only use this move in her Hybrid form. Creates doubles of herself while in flight and attacks her opponent(s) through the air at breakneck speed, each copy can use a different element through illusions. Acid Barrage: Illu can only use this move in her Hybrid form. Illu creates large spheres poison that hails down and melts and corrodes anything it touches. Beasts of Miasma: Illu creates normal animals made completely of poison to attack or stampede against enemies. Silver Starburst: Illu releases the blade of her glaive as the chain attachment weaves around the enemy trapping them in a web of chains, before they tighten and restrict the enemy from moving allowing Illu to attack or squeeze until they pass out. Summoning-Yamato no Orochi: Illu's summons the giant 8-headed snake of japanese legend to attack her enemies, takes a lot of power for Illu to summon the beast. Full Demonic Transformation Techniques '''Incase she loses or her opponent breaks her violin she is able to create another using her own blood, she can still use both her normal abilities and hybrid abilities but to a much stronger degree of strength which includes her daggers and glaive. When she's in this form she speaks similar to Fuu of Final Fantasy 8, either not at all or with one or two sentences. Advance Poison Manipulation *'Poison Clone: '''Can create duplicates of herself with poison muck, when the clones are destroyed they cover the person in the gunk as the poison seeps in through the skin as soon as it makes contact *'Poison Whip': Similar to Sesshoumaru's own poison whip technique or water whip technique by Katara on Avatar, her arms are encased in poison and extend to a greater length to be used as weapons and as an extension of herself. (Can turn the ends of the whips into hands to grab the enemy easier as well) *'Miasma Mist': Breaths out a thin dark purple mist that can cover an area hiding her and slowly poisons her enemies since she's immune *'Venom Body: She can turn certain parts of her body to liquid poison making her avoid/immune to physical attacks *'Acid Rain: '''Similar to "Acid Barrage" only instead of one giant sphere of poison Illu summons hundreds if not thousands of small spheres that fall at a much faster rate then "Acid Barrage" and corrodes whatever they touch much quicker as well *'Fiends of Miasma: 'A stronger version of "Beasts of Miasma" instead of creating normal animals from poison she can go as fara s to create dinosaurs, towering golems, ogres.... 'Advance Illusions *Feather Stream: By releasing some of her feathers from her wings which have her energy embedded in it she can cause a large scale illusion to a group ( appear or appear in a daze as the feathers release the energy creating the illusion to trap the enemies) *Owl Eyes: The markings around her eyes glow making her own eyes glow as well that when someone looks into it they fall into a hypnotic state allowing her to manipulate them *Siren's Calling: Soundwaves she releases from her vocals once heard by her opponent(s) messes with her opponent's equilibrium and senses making them see, hear, even smell something that's not really there. I Sette Concerti (The Seven Concerts) Concerti No' 1: Echo; Illu creates doubles of herself surrounding her enemies and attacks her opponents by using the sound vibrations from her violin, the echos rebound against each other making it stronger as the attack continues. Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time, "Lost Woods" Concerti No'2: Elements; '''When playing this song, any random element (fire, water, earth, air, metal) is used to either attack or defend depening on Illu's situation, but she can create large golems made out of a different element to help attack/defend her. Violins in How to Train your dragon's "Test Flight" '''Concerti No 3; Paralyze/Sleep; When played this song paralyzes the opponents and the longer the song is played the more sleepy the enemies are. The song played here is Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata . Concerti No'4: '''Nightmare Illusions; A musical piece that makes the target sees their biggest wants and desires for a moment before it changes into a horrible nightmare for them, trapping them in their own minds.The song used is Bokuno "Uninstall" ''' '''Concerti No'5: '''Movement; This song as its playing allows Illu to control the movements of her opponents, even using their own attacks and abilities against themselves and teammates or stops an attack from finishing. The song used is Canon in D '''Concerti No'6: '''Sadness: When the music is heard from this song it causes the person who it is focused on to become incrediablity depressed, unwilling to move ro do anything. The song used is Bink's Sake from One Piece '''Concerti No'7: Life; '''Her last song and strongest musical piece for as long as this song is played the life of Illu's enemies are slowly drained away and absorbed either to Illu healing herself or converted to her own energy to feul a devestating attack.The Song used is Vanessa Mae, "The Devil's Trill" Music Themes Bleach OST-Ditty for Daddy: Normal Theme Fairy Tail OST-I Wish : Battle Theme Buso Renkin OP-Makka no Chikai : Demonic Theme Diana Boncheva - Beethoven Virus : Full Demon theme Quotes "Don't underestimate me!" "I'll do my best everyone!" "Eh...eeehhh!?" "Ravena n-n-no I'm not wearing that again!!" "I can't accept being this weak...." "I may not be a frontal fighter like my friends but that doesn't mean I'm not strong like they are!" "Muku-chan let's go!" Demonic Illu "......" "....pain..." "Disappear!" "Weak!" "Irritating bugs..." "Destory them" "Foolish...." Gallery Illu rose and ravena felis by raiju onna-d4vsqim.jpg|Illu, Ravena Felis, and Rose Kurotsubasa chibi page by raiju onna-d4vncv4.jpg|Illu and Kurotsubasa Illu and ravena maids by raiju onna-d4y29ok.jpg|Maid mode Illusionist owl and mukurowl by raiju onna-d4y299f.jpg|Illu and Mukurowl Kurotusbasa chibi walk by raiju onna-d50x4ls.jpg|Chibi Kurotsubasa Kurotsubasa genderbend by raiju onna-d50x62b.jpg|Illusionist Owl, Mu-Kun and Kurotsubasa Kurotsubasa jackets off by raiju onna-d50x5fr.jpg|Omake Kurotsubasa girls naruto cosplay by raiju onna-d50x6nq.jpg|Cosplay Illu Trivia *She goes to an all girl's Academy in Kyoto so is more shy nervous around the males (ones she doesn't know excludeing her friends and 'brother') *Plays the violin in real life *Has a strange love for macaroons and colorful pastries especially anything with Green tea in it *Can't do any many activies after school due to her weak heart condition *Only daughter, mother died during childbirth *Lives alone in mansion with mostly her Makeru-jiisan as her father is always away on business trips but calls her whenever he can despite the time difference *Dreams of being able to travel around the world especially Europe *Has Five over-protective 'brothers *Loves spending time in the gardens and forests around her family's shrine *Whenever she's scared when she's by herself in FFW she always goes either under the bridge in the city or to Aetherion's guild headquarters *Tries to practice her techniques to grow stronger *Doesn't have any idea about her 'full demon' transformation or question why she has the mark on her forehead Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Hybrid Category:Female Category:Illusions Category:Poison Category:Kurotsubasa Category:Pet Owners Category:FFW Universe